


Clove's Containment Catastrophe

by Awsometime



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsometime/pseuds/Awsometime
Summary: After Sally and Bunnie escaped with the blue Chaos Emerald, Clove and Cassia return to their Northamera base in the Stone Stormlands Zone. Here, Clove takes it upon herself to keep watch and prevent another infiltration. However, with the summer afternoon sun beating down, Clove's increased need to stay hydrated makes for some unintended consequences...
Kudos: 5





	Clove's Containment Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfiction contains fairly explicit descriptions of omorashi/pee desperation. If that's not your thing, and/or you don't want to read about it, go enjoy some other, piss-free fanfics. Otherwise, any constructive feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Note: Clove is nineteen years of age in-canon.

“I still think this is dumb.”

A tall, green pronghorn turned her head to the origin of the voice across from her. “Cassia, you’re the one who asked to stand guard with me. You could have stayed inside.” 

“I know, big sis…” Cassia began, leaving her leaning position against the frame of the open Egg Fortress gate. “I just wanted to spend some more time with you today, y’know? You’re always busy being Eggman’s errand girl...”

“Don’t say that,” demanded Clove the Pronghorn, standing straight herself and placing her hands on her hips. “You know what Eggman’s done for us.”

The cyberized pronghorn’s arms crossed as she scoffed in disgust. “Doesn’t mean I’ve gotta like it.”

Clove’s gaze on her sister narrowed before she gave up with a sigh and glanced out at the rocky plains of the Stone Stormlands Zone. “Whatever, Cassia. Just help me keep watch.” 

“Fine…” mused the impatient youngling. “But not like anyone’s gonna _show up_ anyway. That bunny girl and her friend already got the emerald.”

As Cassia continued to protest, Clove knelt down and grabbed her water canister. “This is still an important strategic position housing considerable amounts of sensitive data. The last thing we need is to be taken off guard by an unexpected assault.” Clove paused to take a swig of water, continuing as she returned her canister to its spot on the ground. “I would have assigned Badniks or guards, but you’ve seen how effective both of those options are.”

“Yeah, they suck!” 

“Precisely why I’ve decided to do the job _myself_ until we’re certain the threat has passed,” replied Clove. 

Cassia accompanied her smirk with a shrug. “Well, it’s no vacation, but at least we get some sisterly bonding.”

For a moment, Clove’s face softened. “I suppose you’re right.” With a smile, she resumed her surveillance. For the first time since their reassignment, sunlight had broken through the seemingly-perpetual storms. A considerable wind still blew across the grassy surface. “Sisterly bonding…”

More clouds cleared as time passed, leaving the two pronghorns at the mercy of the overhead afternoon sun. Cassia, being mostly cybernetic, didn’t feel much difference. But her sister wasn’t as lucky. With a single bead of sweat trailing down her forehead, Clove finished off the last of her water. She held the canister out in front of her, glaring at it in slight frustration. 

“You look hot, sis. You sure you don’t wanna take a break and let me go it alone for a bit?” offered a concerned Cassia. 

Clove’s attention snapped to her little sister as she knelt down and replaced her water. “I’m quite alright, Cassia.”

“Y’sure? I know I can’t feel most of it, but it looks pretty hot out…”

“I’m fine, Cassia.” 

The young pronghorn’s eyes narrowed as she crossed her cybernetic arms. “Hmph! If you say so,” she replied, looking out onto the horizon.

A pang of regret crept onto Clove’s face. Sympathetically, she glanced over to her upset sister. “Cassia?”

“What now?”

“I’m… sorry. Perhaps the heat _is_ getting to me a bit.” 

Cassia quickly found herself unable to stay mad as she followed her sister’s lead. “It’s alright, sis. I understand you wanna be tough. But sometimes it’s just not necessary, y’know?” she offered with a warm smile. 

Clove picked up her empty water canister and turned to face the entrance. Before taking a step, she turned to her sister once more and held up her container. “I’ll go fill this back up and take a breather. You’re _sure_ you’re fine out here alone?”

“You bet sis, Go ahead and do whatcha gotta do!” chimed Cassia, giving a playful salute. 

With a grunt and nod of acknowledgement, Clove smiled and entered the Northamra Egg Fortress. With every stride through the stone, metal-reinforced corridors, her pace seemed to quicken ever so slightly. Once she was surely out of Cassia’s sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. The truth was, the heat hadn’t been the only reason she’d lost her temper back there. Working to stay hydrated in the summer heat had produced some unfortunate… byproducts. 

The water from Clove’s 16-ounce canister along with her morning coffee had begun working its way through her faster than she’d anticipated. No earlier than fifteen minutes ago, she’d begun to feel the effects. Starting as a mild discomfort in her midsection, the call of nature had now graduated to quite the priority. Despite now being inside the air-conditioned base, a few more beads of sweat trailed down her face. A small part of the pronghorn urged her to pause for a moment to cross her legs, but she knew better. Such a compromising position would be unacceptable for an Egg Boss, should even one of their troops see them. However, this didn’t stop Clove from subtly letting her legs rub together as she neared her needed stop. 

Not a minute later, Clove rounded another corner of the bland hallways and saw her destination. Her eyes lit up. “Phew…” She placed a single hand on her midsection as her heels clacked along the floor at a faster pace. She was far from in _dire_ need, but that didn’t stop her from being lucky Cassia had offered to take over when she did. Otherwise, she’d still be standing guard, toughing it out.

Just as she approached the door and began reaching for the handle, she felt her communicator buzz in her pocket. “Oh, not now…” 

She didn’t need to look at the screen to know who it was. She knew better than to keep the doctor waiting for even a second, and the process of removing and putting her uniform back on was sure to take too much time. Her plans had been derailed mere seconds from completion, and her lower half certainly wasn’t happy with it, having been given false hope. Her legs quivered for a moment, instinctually begging to cross themselves. But still, she knew better.

With a grimace, she turned away from the door and pulled out the rectangular device and pushed a green button. “Yes, doctor?”

Eggman’s smirking face displayed itself on the screen. _“Ah, Clove! You answered two seconds later than last time!”_ his arrogant voice sneered from the other side. 

“My apologies, doctor,” the stoic pronghorn replied.

_“Whatever, just don’t let it happen again. I’m a busy man, you know!”_

Following a momentary warning signal from her midsection, Clove lost focus, wincing as she peered longingly back at the pink door. So was she… 

The pronghorn snapped herself back to attention. “Yes sir. It won’t happen again.” 

The sinister doctor’s smile only widened. _“Good! Now, how has the surveillance been going? Smoothly, I trust?”_

“Indeed. Cassia and I have taken up surveillance of the front entrance ourselves, and all other entryways have been sealed shut. There’s been no sign of the hedgehog or any of his accomplices.”

_“Wait, if you’ve been keeping watch yourself, why does it look like you’re inside?”_

Clove struggled to suppress her urge to look caught off-guard. Hoping Eggman didn’t see the pink door behind her, she strove to make up an excuse. Her eyes darted around before settling on her water canister. Of course! 

“The water purification unit experienced a minor power fluctuation and I was called to investigate. Cassia assured me she could handle standing watch alone for the allotted amount of time,” Clove replied. 

Eggman twisted his comically large mustache in one hand. _“Hmmm… I see. Was it anything of concern?”_

“No sir, it was taken care of. Simply an anomaly.”

_“Excellent!”_ Eggman exclaimed, suddenly changing tone. _“Well, I hope Cassia can stand to keep watch a little longer, because I’m calling an emergency meeting with you and the other Egg Bosses.”_

Quite fittingly, Clove looked like a deer in the headlights. Of all the times Eggman could’ve called an emergency meeting, why did it have to be now? After quickly looking around to assure no one was approaching, she allowed her long, toned legs to rub together, quelling some of the pressure. 

_“Well?”_

Clove realized she hadn’t responded to the doctor yet. “Oh, yes sir! My apologies,” she saluted. “I’ll be in the meeting room momentarily.”

_“Great! I’m sick of that blue buffoon always ruining my plans. This time, I’ve got to inform you all on a strategy sure to succeed!”_ boasted Eggman. 

“I’m sure it will, doctor,” Clove plainly replied. 

_“I’ll be waiting for you in the communications room. In the meantime, I’ve got to call up Conquering Storm…”_

As Eggman peered away from the monitor and ended the call, Clove’s gaze shifted between the pink door still beside her and down the hall to the meeting room as she realized she had a choice to make. Relieve herself now and risk being a few minutes late, or simply leave now and hold on through the meeting? Though the former tempted her, Eggman didn’t seem very patient today - or ever, for that matter - and the last thing she needed was a pissed off boss. With a regretful sigh, she decided to bite the bullet. Clove strode down the hall, leaving her imminent relief behind. 

To her gratitude, getting further away from the restroom had seemed to quell her bladder’s demands, at least for the time being. However, as she reached for the panel to open the mechanical door, Clove realized she had no idea how long the meeting would be. Too late to worry about that now, she supposed.

The door hissed shut behind her. Clove stepped toward the end seat of a long, metal table and took a seat on the padded red chair facing a large screen on the wall of the room. She shivered at the change in positioning as her midsection got used to being seated. Moments later, she tapped a button on her console. 

_“Clove, so glad you could join us!”_ Eggman jeered, his face taking up a large portion of the screen, with a few of the various Egg Bosses dotting the perimeter. Clove noticed she was one of the first to arrive. Maybe she could’ve spared the time after all…

She shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. “Of course, doctor...”

After hardly more than a minute had passed, Eggman grinned with delight as the last Egg Boss, Kukku XV, clicked in. _“Apologies, doctor. You rang for me while I was in the little pigeon’s room.”_

The mention brought the taunting images of the Egg Fortress restroom back to the forefront of Clove’s mind. Subtly biting her lower lip, she fought to push away the longings. At least, to her pleasure, she could cross her legs under the table. 

_“Whatever, Kukku. But you know how I feel about being kept waiting!”_

_“Yes sir, yes,”_ the regal bird replied, almost dismissively. 

A light growl resonated from Eggman’s line. _“Anyway… it’s time we got started with the routine reports. Thunderbolt, we’ll start with you.”_

_“Really?! Yes! I can’t_ wait _to tell you how great we’re doing! I know you’ll be proud, docto-”_

_“Yes yes, just get on with it…”_

====

With every passing minute, Clove’s discomfort only escalated. She tried her damndest to keep focused on the meeting, but the signals from her bladder demanded more and more of her attention. By the time they’d gotten through nine of the twelve Egg Bosses, sweat trailed down her face, with her legs fervently shifting one over the other. Only three left. Unfortunately, one of those three was her.

As Conquering Storm began her report, Clove felt a wave of pain surge through her body. Her eyes widening, she bit down hard on her lower lip and struggled to maintain her composure. 

_“Clove, are you paying attention?”_

The pronghorn’s blood froze. Eggman had noticed. Quickly placing her bladder under lock and key, she straightened herself and donned her stoic exterior once again. 

“Yes, doctor.”

The doctor scowled for a moment, but seemed to be convinced enough. _“Hmph! You’d better be, ‘cause you’re next!”_

“Understood.”

_“Excellent! Now, Storm. Please continue.”_

_“As you wish, doctor,”_ the rough voice of the honor-driven Egg Boss replied.

As Conquering Storm resumed her briefing, Clove quickly realized what she’d done. In her panic to hide her desperation from Eggman, she’d completely neglected to address it at all. Her legs were uncrossed, and the floodgates felt mere seconds away from opening. She internally screamed as her mind raced to answer a question: Hold, or leak? 

In a split second decision, she opted for the former. Attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible, Clove slid her hands underneath the table and immediately darted to her crotch. 

“Mmm…” Clove groaned, luckily going unheard by the doctor or any of the bosses. The situation was bad and getting worse. But her hands coupled with her tightly crossed legs at least helped to ease some of the tension. 

_“Remember, I expect your top military officers to be legionized by the end of this week. Is that clear, Storm?”_ demanded Eggman following the conclusion of Conquering Storm’s briefing. 

_“Understood, doctor,”_ replied the agitated empress through gritted teeth.

Conquering Storm’s portrait left the middle of the screen and shrunk to its normal size, being hastily replaced by Eggman’s. _“That’s what I thought. Now, Clove!”_

The desperate pronghorn summoned her cold exterior the best she could. Luckily, she needed only put on the performance for her face while her hands gripped tightly between her rubbing legs. She ceased biting her lip and willed herself to speak in her usual tone.   
  


“Understood, doctor. To begin…” Another painful jolt threw a wrench in Clove’s plans. As her begging bladder threatened to release then and there, her legs seized up, colliding together to hold back the flood. She prayed her effort to hold her upper composure and make the pause look natural had worked. To her luck, it had. Though the latest pain hadn’t yet subsided, she continued speaking to the monitor of Bosses. “To begin, neither Sonic or any of his forces have been spotted in the vicinity since the first assault on this base…”

By the time she’d gotten through climate reports, troop and resource inventory, and explained how she was going to implement Eggman’s new directives, Clove was nearly at her limit. The dam holding back the flood was filled to the brim, threatening to crack and burst at any moment. Every fiber in her being urged her to give up and make a b-line for the restroom. So close, just across the hall… But the one ounce of rationale left in her knew she couldn’t. Though her legs resembled more of a pretzel at this point and her hands remained pressed fervently into her crotch, she still managed to retain her face. 

_“I see…”_ Eggman pondered, twisting his mustache following the conclusion of Clove’s briefing. She hoped he wasn’t contemplating on the now-frequent drops of sweat trailing down her face. _“Well, you may have_ failed _to capture Sonic’s little brat and her roboticized friend, but you’ve done a good enough job managing your resources. In fact, you’ve been overstaffed and under-budgeted for some time now.”_

“In- ngh!” Clove winced, feeling the most powerful spasm yet erupt from her bladder. She craved more than anything to double over to better hold herself, or better yet, give up on the spot. 

Eggman raised his eyebrow in skepticality. _“Hmmm?”_

“Apologies, doctor. It must have been a minor glitch.” Clove looked at the doctor for any further signs of suspicion. She noticed Conquering Storm’s eyes had narrowed, but Eggman seemed convinced enough. “As I was saying. Indeed, Cassia is a valuable asset when it comes to resource allocation. She seems to have a knack for it.”

_“Oh, is that so?”_

Clove simply nodded in response before continuing. “We will implement your new directives while continuing to look for new ways to innovate. Are there any concerns?”

_“None notable,”_ shrugged the increasingly-uninterested doctor. 

With a final nod, Clove muted her transmission as Eggman prepared to speak to the final Egg Boss in the meeting. “Come on Clove, you can do this. Just one more…” she groaned under her breath. Her legs bounced and rubbed together as all but her upper body shuffled endlessly. She’d made it this far and she refused to give up now. A woman such as herself would never be reduced to wetting her pants like a child or revealing her utter desperation to the world. 

Unfortunately, the world seemed to be running a counternarrative. As luck would have it, Clove, in her foolishness, had forgotten just who the last Boss was. 

Clove’s eyes widened in realization as Akhlut the Orca, and all the backdrop that came with him, took center-screen. His microphone unmuted, and immediately, Clove’s aching bladder practically screamed at her for relief. The abundance of water outside the dome, accompanied by the aqueous sounds surrounding the Egg Boss drove the pronghorn to the brink of madness. The sound of flowing water rushed into every corner of her mind, filling it with images of rushing waterfalls and, more importantly, the pink door. 

Her face remained mostly intact, but internally, Clove couldn’t hope to stop her mind from endlessly fantasizing about finally throwing that door open, striding inside, taking a seat on that clean, inviting toilet and… 

“Hmph!” grunted Clove as she forced the thought from her mind. She’d given up paying attention for the time being. Her bladder had damn near lost all control and emptied its contents right then and there, having been denied the conclusion of the sweet fantasy it had been fed. Just a few more minutes. A _few more._

Seconds seemed to crawl by, with Clove fearing every tick of the clock would be her last. The dam was full and fit to burst, only prevented from doing so by Clove’s adamant holding and leg crossing. As her lower half quivered, the pronghorn tried desperately to at least tune into some of what Akhlut was saying, but every time she did, she forced herself to listen to the flowing and swishing of water along with him. If she didn’t distract herself with something else, she knew she’d lose it completely. 

For the rest of the briefing, Clove remained locked on Eggman’s smaller portrait, only focusing on his words.

_“Hedgehog… resources… water… currents…”_

“Waterfall. Pee. Oh…” Clove groaned as more sweat dripped from her face. Why did Eggman have to talk about that now? Seconds later, her worst nightmare began. She couldn’t help but wince every so slightly as a small spurt of urine escaped into her uniform. Her legs and hands worked madly, successfully preventing any further flooding, but she knew it was only a matter of minutes before she would have no choice but to let it all out. The warm, wet feeling now surrounding her crotch didn’t help either.

Even through all this, Clove still managed to keep up most of her act. Opting only to mutter through barely parted lips. “Must… hold it…” 

The end of an Egg Boss’ briefing had never been such a relief. Miraculously, the desperate pronghorn watched as Eggman’s face reoccupied the center of the screen following Akhlut's conclusion. With the last shred of attention she had, Clove listened to Eggman’s closing words.

_“Hmph! Good enough, Akhlut, but I expect your efficiency grade to be higher next time we communicate. Otherwise, a_ change in management _may be required. Do I make myself clear?”_

The orca scowled for a moment at Eggman’s comment, followed by a frustration concession. _“Crystal,_ sir. _”_

By the time Eggman asked if there were any final questions, Clove was already prepared. Her longing eyes locked onto the red hang-up button on the console, ready to guide her hand to it the second it was over. 

Miraculously, no one spoke up. Not even Thunderbolt with her typical questions regarding Eggman’s marital status. _“Good. I’ve got work to do,”_ the dismissive doctor spat. _“Keep me updated, and don’t you buffoons_ dare _lose another emerald. Understood?”_

The pronghorn watched as all the Egg Bosses gave their salutes. Agonizing as it may be, she knew she’d have to do the same. To her body’s protest, she ripped one of her hands away from under the table and followed the lead of her coworkers.

“Yes sir.”

As quickly as her hand had risen to her forehead, it snapped to the appropriate console button and ended the communication. As the screen switched off, she was already doubled over with her hand back where it belonged. 

“Ngh, not good…” Clove groaned, her stoic act now completely out the window. The meeting was over. This was her chance! Her mind flooded with imagery of the room on the other side of the hall as she struggled to stand up, her legs quivering in protest. With sweat now pouring down her forehead, Clove finally managed to leave her seat. Immediately, her bladder gave its protests to the change in position.

“Ah!” Clove’s legs twisted in protest, pressing her hands up against her groin fiercer than ever. She was out of her chair, but standing up straight was out of the question. The burst pronghorn knew leaving her doubled over position would spell the end, which led to one terrifying realization.

“The bathroom! It’s. No…” In her struggle, Clove had completely neglected the fact that a trek to the bathroom still remained. At this point, the issue of hiding her desperation had been buried beneath the overwhelming need for relief. The concern was far simpler than that.

Clove desperately eyed the door before wincing in pain. “If I take one step I’ll, I’ll…” The dam cracked and buckled, fighting ferociously to hold back the flood, but it was only a matter of seconds before the final ounce of her strength gave way. The conclusion was clear: Reaching the bathroom would be impossible. 

Her gaze darted to the only door into the room. To Clove’s satisfaction, it was still locked from the inside, as was custom in her private meetings. Next, she frantically searched for _anything_ she could use… 

“Come on… there must be something!” 

As her eyes darted across the table, they locked onto exactly what she needed. “My… water canister, yes!” 

With her prayers answered, Clove filled with a newfound resolve. Summoning every bit of strength she had left, she hobbled over to the chrome cylinder. Now, only one challenge remained. 

The second Clove’s hands left her crotch, her bladder practically screamed in protest, threatening to void its ocean of contents then and there. But, with the help of her legs working to compensate by twisting like never before, she held on. 

Clove stripped off her grey overcoat and threw it to the floor, leaving only her black bodysuit. “Oh… So close.”

As her legs rubbed together and madly shifted her weight between them, Clove reached back and grasped the zipper. As she worked to yank it down, her bladder delivered what she knew would be its final warning. Almost finished her the zipper, she was forced to stop as a wave of desperation unlike any before it surged through her body.

“Nngh, no!” Clove had no choice but to let one of her hands finish up while the other flew back to her groin to stop the flood. In a few seconds more, she was finished. “Just. Got to…”

With the immediate threat quelled for the next few seconds, Clove removed her hand and quickly forced her arms out of the sleeves. With that, her nearest hand snapped to her water canister while her other worked to force her jumpsuit down below her waist. 

Clove was mere seconds away from the relief she’d watched so long for. Unfortunately, her bladder wasn’t willing to wait that long. In one final surge of pain, the dam shattered into a million pieces. Clove’s eyes grew wide in realization. Holding any longer was out of the question, she was peeing whether she was ready or not. 

Knowing this, Clove’s hands worked vigorously to twist off the cap and let it clank to the floor. Just as the first drops of the torrent were reaching the exit, Clove yanked down her grey panties and jammed the canister up against her opening. She didn’t waste a single second allowing the hesitant leak to turn into an all-out flood. 

A roaring gush of pee crashed into her empty canister from her lower half and in an instant, all of Clove’s pent-up stress from the last hour melted away. “I… Ngh! Hahhhhh!” she moaned in ecstasy as she let her beyond-full bladder take the reigns. Her legs shook as she struggled to keep her balance and nearly collapsed onto the table, stopping herself with her arm as the indescribable relief continued on. 

“Finally, sweet sweet relief…” sighed Clove as the powerful gush continued on. Her breathing heavied as a wave of bliss surged through her entire body. It was the greatest relief she’d ever felt, one she never wanted to end. As seconds ticked by, however, she felt her torrent beginning to slow. Soon it became nothing more than a trickle, until finally, with one last sigh of relief, Clove had completely emptied herself. 

With an airy smile, the pronghorn stood back up and eyed her canister. It had nearly filled to the top. Luckily for her, she’d run out in the nick of time. If she’d filled it completely, Clove knew she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself. 

Taking a moment to collect herself, Clove screwed the cap onto her container. Emptying and rinsing it in the bathroom sink would be a simple matter once she redressed. 

Not a minute later, Clove had unlocked the door and headed out into the hallway toward the restroom. As she neared the pink door, she lightly chuckled to herself. 

Maybe next time she’d consider keeping Eggman waiting an extra few minutes.


End file.
